Comeback, Summer
by Shi-Nyannn
Summary: [Sequel of Falling In Love] - Kai pergi meninggalkan Mineral Town dan akan kembali musim panas kedepan, meninggalkan banyak sejuta pertanyaan untuk Claire, Ditengah kejadian itu, Popuri tidak mau menerima kekalahannya, Will be happy ending or sad ending ? " Cepatlah kembali, musim panas!" [Claire X Kai] - Warning : OOC, garing, badfic , typos, RnR please
1. Prologue

This is the sequel of **'Falling In Love'** , Please read **'Falling In Love'** before read this fanfic!

.

.

 **Comeback, Summer**

 **Chapter 1**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Harvest moon © Natsume

 **Warning :** Gajelas, Crunchy Comedy, OOC , romance story 17+ , Chaptered, Typos, Sequel, Penulisan kacau dari kapital sampe bahasa kiasanya, bahasa non-baku , ga suka .. don't read !

 **Pairing :** Claire X Kai

.

.

.

 **~Claire POV**

Sudah hampir dua minggu Kai meninggalkan Mineral Town, aku dan Kai sangat sering berbicara melewati telepon atau kadang melewati SMS, dan Kai sangat sering mengirimku sebuah surat manis, walau Kai sudah pergi, persahabatan kita berempat tidak bisa begitu saja terhenti. Seminggu yang lalu aku dan Jack ikut memperingati hari kematian ibunya Ann, kami berdoa untuk ibu Ann yang sedang berada disurga sana, dan kemudian Ann mengajak kami makan malam di Inn, setelah itu Ann mengajakku untuk menginap di Inn dan menemaninya sepanjang malam.

Saat itulah aku menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi saat Kai ingin berangkat, dan Ann seperti tidak terkejut, Ia hanya terkekeh kecil dan menyeringai sambil berkata.

"Well Claire- Kai itu agak berbeda kalau bandananya dilepas. Entah, mungkin merasa lebih tampan kali jadi imejnya juga dijaga, Bhahahha" Ann tertawa terbahak-bahak "Meski begitu Kai benar-benar menawan tanpa bandana, Claire, aku mengakuinya, bahkan terlihat lebih dewasa"

Dan setelah berbicara tentang Kai begitu banyak, Ann melontarkan pertanyaan yang agak _Tricky_?

"Kapan kau dan Kai menikah? Yaahh kalian sudah cukup umur bukan"

Sempat ditanya seperti itu pun aku hanya bisa menelan ludah, well Kai mengatakan kepadaku untuk menunggunya, menunggunya datang di musim panas selanjutnyakah? aku tidak begitu paham Cuma kalau masalah menikah mungkin terlalu dalam, aku baru mengenalnya sebulan, tetapi aku juga ingin daripada harus cemburu lagi dan kehilangannya.

Tapi setelah menginap dari rumah Ann pun, Kai tumben tidak mengirim SMS kepadaku, ya aku sangat malu membuka pembicaraan, biasanya Kai yang memulainya, namun untuk hari setelah dari rumah Ann itu tidak ada kabar sama sekali, Awalnya aku berpikir mungkin dia sedang sibuk.

Tapi ternyata tidak, dia tidak mengirim SMS kepadaku sampai saat ini, ya sampai sekarang! Dan akhirnya beberapa hari lalu aku mengirim pesan kepadanya, namun tidak ada balasan, entah apa yang dilakukan Kai sekarang sampai dia tidak membalas SMS ku, aku mencoba meneleponnya namun tidak diangkat, dan sampai sekarang aku malah menjadi bertanya-tanya, apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu sekarang sampai selama ini tidak ada pesan. Kau tau? Ini sudah seminggu Kai tidak mengabariku.

Aku mencoba mencari jawaban tetapi entah aku harus mulai dari mana, walau aku tau dia berada di kota mana tapi tetap saja membingungkan, masa iya aku harus mencarinya, pergi ke kota itu? Kota itu sangat jauh, sangaat jauhh, dan Kai selalu berpindah-pindah setiap minggunya, dan aku justru lebih takut kalau aku sudah pergi kesana, tersesat, kemudian tidak menemukannya.

Haahh- dia meninggalkanku dengan banyak pertanyaan, rasanya kurang _afdol_ kalau tidak dijelaskan secara langsung, pokonya gak mau tau, kalau dia kembali- dia harus menjelaskan semuanya.

Aku menyeruput Coklat hangat ku, kemudian mengaduk-aduk lagi dengan sendok, rumah begitu ramai dengan suara Jack yang tengah tertawa-tawa di depan TV, sementara aku? Terdiam melamun di meja makan dan meminum coklat panas.

"Clairee! Ann mencarimu!"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued !~**

Thanks for reading, hope u likeit~ maaf ya pendek! Cuma prolog aja kan hehe

Don't forget ro review!


	2. Girls Talks

This is the sequel of **'Falling In Love'** , Please read 'Falling In Love' before read this fanfic!

.

.

 **Comeback, Summer**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Harvest moon © Natsume

 **Warning :** Gajelas, Crunchy Comedy, OOC , romance story 17+ , Chaptered, Typos, Sequel, Penulisan kacau dari kapital sampe bahasa kiasanya, bahasa non-baku , ga suka .. don't read !

 **Pairing :** Claire X Kai

.

.

.

 **~Claire POV**

 _Clak clak_.. Ann menjentikan jarinya didepanku, tanpa sadar aku melamun, aku terus terdiam melamun sambil mengaduk-aduk coklat hangat yang ada diatas meja makanku.

"Hey- kau melamun apaan sih" Aku tidak sadar kalau Ann sudah masuk kedalam rumahku dan langsung berada disampingku.

"Jack sudah menyahutimu dari jauh dan kau tidak menoleh sama sekali sambil mengaduk-aduk coklat bodohmu itu" Ann menghela nafas "Aku langsung saja kesini, apa yang kau lamunkan?"

"Wow-wow…" aku bangkit "Pertama, coklatku tidak bodoh- ini enak sekali. Kedua aku tidak melamun"

Ann memincingkan alisnya "Keh? Benarkah?"

Tapi memang benar aku melamun, dan aku melamun tentang seseorang yang selalu menggelamkan aku dalam hatinya, aku menghela nafas. Aku melirik kakakku Jack, yah dia masih saja sibuk menonton TV dengan acara komedi favoritnya itu.

"Entah"

Ann kemudian ikut duduk di kursi yang berada didepanku, kami dibatasi oleh meja makan, Ia menggeletakan tangannya keatas meja, dan menatapku dengan mengejek.

"Cih- kau mau meledekku?"

"Hahah tidak, kau hanya lucu saja ketika sedang melamun, paling kau melamuni si bodoh"

"Si bodoh?"

Ann berdecak "Ck- siapalagi kalau bukan Kai? Kalian kan pasangan bodoh"

"Meh- mungkin aku rindu dengan anak itu, entah kemana dia sekarang- dia sudah tidak mengabariku sama sekali- sudah seminggu tidak ada kabar jelas"

"Wah-wah, awas saja kalau orang itu macam-macam" Ann mengepalkan tangannya "Satu pukulan mampus tepat dimukanya"

"Ahahaha- aku percaya kepadanya, tenang saja- sibodoh tetap jadi bodoh, mungkin hanya sibuk atau semacamnya"

"Hahah baguslah- kalian aneh, pacaran bukan, deket dan melakukan hal romantis aja iya, ckck"

"Ehm- mala mini pasangan akan pergi ke Mother Hill untuk melihat bulan bukan? Wah aku jomblo sendiri, Hehe" kekeh ku.

"Pilih mana? Jalan sama cowok lain karna gengsi jomblo, atau tetap dirumah menunggu Kai?"

"hahaha! Menunggu Kai dalam rangka apa? Aku kan hanya sebatas teman untuknya- dan aku tetap pergi ke Mother Hill untuk melihat bulan, toh setahun sekali- dan bulannya sangat indah"

"Cih- Teman spesial? Hehe" Ann terkekeh.

Aku menyenggol lengan Ann "Husss! Sudahlah, ayo temani aku- aku mau beli wine"

"Oohh- jadi mau mabok parah di rumah sambil meratapi kesedihan menjomblo dalam festival Full Moon?"

"Siapa juga yang mau mabuk hari ini- Cuma buat bahan masak saja kok"

Aku langsung mengambil syal dan jaket musim gugurku, aku dan Ann keluar menuju Aja Winery bersama-sama, dan hari itu sangatlah dingin, angin bertiup sangat kencang dan dedaunan kering berterbangan, masuklah kedalam winery, aku membeli 2 botol wine, kumasukan kedalam tas. Kemudian Ann mengajakku untuk makan sore di Inn sebelum festival Full moon mulai (start jam 6p.m), Mary yang tengah membeli roti bakar kemudian menghampiri kami dan ikut duduk disebelah kami.

"H-hai ? boleh aku ikut bersama kalian?"

"tentu" jawab ku dan Ann berbarengan.

Tapi tak lama Karen pun masuk kedalam Inn, Ia membeli sebuah nasi dan meminta Doug untuk membungkusnya, selepas itu, Ia menoleh kearah kami, menyapa kami bertiga. Setelah bungkusan nasi itu sudah di bungkus rapi, kemudian Karen menghampiri kami bertiga.

"Hai! Boleh aku duduk?"

"Tentu Karen"

Tapi mungkin benar aku akan hanya full mabuk-mabukan malam itu ketimbang melihat bulan, entahlah- aku merasa kesepian kalau memang benar aku akan pergi ke festival itu- hanya sayangnya bulan itu sepertinya terlihat indah dan itu hanya terjadi setahun sekali, dan aku pun belum menikmati pemandangan itu sama sekali, bisa jadi ini adalah Full Moon pertamaku disini. Kalau aku menunggu hal yang tidak akan datang sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa menikmati pemandangan itu. Yaahh aku bisa saja pergi dengan Jack tapi sayangnya aku tidak mau membuat Ann sendirian- aku menjadi sangat kasihan, makanya aku mengalah. Mungkin aku akan datang, masalahnya setahun sekali loh!

Ann berbicara selama aku makan, aku terlihat tidak fokus dengan pandanganku, dan aku berulang kali mengaduk minumanku dengan sendok dan mengunyah makananku dengan lambat. Kemudian Ann mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Hey- aku tau ini adalah Full Moon Festival pertamamu- kalau kau sangat ingin pergi kesana, kenapa kau tidak ajak kakakmu? Aku bisa kok nonton dengan yang lainnya, yah contohnya Popuri, dari dulu dia menonton bersamaku dan Cliff karna sendirian, ya- sisanya dengan pasangannya masing-masing"

Dan perkataan itu justru membuatku bingung, atau mungkin seharusnya saja aku pergi sendiri dan nonton sendirian-

"Hahaha Claire, pergi saja, tanpa pasangan pun tidak bermasalahh" Karen tertawa kecil, disusul juga kekehan manis dari Mary.

"Duhh- aku tidak menyangka kalau Claire bisa dekat dengan Kai dalam waktu sekejap, apa hubungan kalian heh? Diam-diam pacaran ya?" Lanjur Karen, Yah memang yang mengetahui perasaan ku dan Kai yang sama ini hanya Ann dan Jack yang tau, sisanya? Mereka hanya bergosip.

"Padahal si pirang ini dulunya ngeluh tentang , daannn .. apa-apa si Trent, tak disangka ya sampai sekarang dekatnya dengan lelaki lain" Ann kemudian tertawa, disusul dengan tawa Karen.

"A-aku mendengar dari ibuku yang diceritakan oleh Manna, kalau kalian itu sebenarnya pacaran, Manna berkata Ia melihatmu di dermaga berdua " Mary pun ikut campur.

"Keh- kalian suka sekali percaya pada hal yang tidak rill, kalau mau tau faktanya haruslah dari sumbernya jangan asal masuk ke telinga, lagi pula masalah didermaga berdua, kami sering melakukannya dan yaa biasa kami hanya bercanda-canda" Omel Claire, Semuanya tertawa.

"Jadiiii, hubungan kalian apa dong?" Karen menempelkan tangannya ke pipinya, Mary juga terlihat antusias menunggu jawaban dari Claire, sementara Ann tetap menutup mulutnya berpura-pura antusias, padahal Ia sudah tau semua.

"Uhh- yaa hanya sahabat" Aku menoleh kearah lain menyembunyikan muka yang mencurigakan.

"Aku dengar kalau Popuri memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kai ya, a-aku jadi kasihan dengan Pop—"

Karen menyekap mulut Mary dengan cepat, mungkin agar aku tidak kesinggung?

"Sudahlah Mary, Kai itu masalalu Popuri, jadian atau putusnya Kai dan Popuri- kita semua tau" Karen menghela nafas.

"Uh? Bagaimana bisa?" Aku memincingkan kepala.

"Yakin kau mau kami ceritakan? Mereka putus sudah lama dan cara Kai _nembak_ Popuri itu tidak biasa" Karen memasang muka skeptisnya.

"E-eh kenapa aku tidak tau Kai dan Popuri sudah putus sejak lama? Aku kira Popuri dan Kai masih berpacaran sampai sekarang karna Ia terus bersamanya, u-uh… " Mary celingak-celinguk.

"Yaa, Popuri itu sudah mengagumi Kai sudah dari bertahun-tahun yang lalu, 2 tahun yang lalu saat festival renang musim panas, Kai _menembak_ Popuri didepan orang-orang dengan berlutut dan memberikan sebuah kalung yang amatt sangaaatt cantik" Ann bercerita seperti orang mendongeng.

"Yaa aku ingat itu, sangat berlebihan, untung saja tidak ada Rick, kalau tidak ada aja pertengkaran hebat di tengah festival" Karen tertawa.

"A-ku juga ingat, menurutku itu sangat manis, tapi keesokannya Rick dan Kai bertengkar di restoran Kai" Mary menunduk.

Aku mendengarkan mereka baik-baik dan menjaga emosiku agar tidak terlalu 'cemburu',Yah aku tau itu hanya masalalu tapi ya tetap saja rasanya aku jadi sebal sendiri, aku hanya diam.

"Upsiee, ada yang panas sepertinya" Karen menyeringai dan menyengol lenganku.

"Ah enggak, aku menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya" Aku menyeringai.

"Yahh, Kai sih cerita kepadaku, karna si Popuri itu suka sama hal yang manis-manis jadi Kai melakukannya" Ann melanjutkan.

Ditengah Ann bercerita itu, Rick masuk kedalam Inn dan menghampiri kami, Ia menyapa kami dengan ramah kemudian Ia berjalan kearah samping Karen. Wah panjang umur.

"Hey Karen, Ibumu mencarimu"

Karen bangkit dari tempat duduk "Eh- Ahhhh lupa, Ini kan buat ibuku" Karen menepuk kepalanya seraya mengangkat bungkusan nasi "Aku harus balik segera! Aku duluan yaa! Maaf-maaf! Lain kali kita cerita-cerita lagi byee!" Karen menarik tangan Rick dan berlari keluar dari Inn.

Kami bertiga menghening, kemudian Mary memecah keheningan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Karen juga mantan kekasihnya Kai" Katanya polos.

 _JLEB!_ Tentu saja aku kaget, aku baru tahu! Aku hanya mengira Popuri adalah salah satu mantannya di kota ini, apa Ia suka menggonta-ganti pasangan setiap Ia bosan?!

Ann tertawa melihatku memasang muka yang terkaget, aku melirik Ann seakan minta penjelasan, dan Ann pun tersenyum.

"Yep, tapi 5 tahun yang lalu, hubungan itu juga hanya bertahan 3 bulan"

Aku menghela nafas, mencoba mencerna satu-satu secara perlahan, 2 cerita yang belum jelas, maka aku meminta satu persatu dijelaskan.

"Ann, Mary.. pertama ceritakan dulu yang Popuri, kemudian Karen"

"Kenapa kau begitu penasaran" Mary memiringkan kepalanya, berkata polos.

"A-aku sahabatnya, tentu saja aku penasaran, aku kan belum tahu semua tentang Kai" aku membuang muka.

"Oke oke pirang, jadi dari Popuri ya. Hubungan itu bertahan setahun, itu pun berakhir di akhir Summer tahun lalu, tanggal 29, saat Kai beranjak dari dermaga dan bersiap menaiki perahu, aku diceritakan oleh Kai dan itu menyebar sampai kemana-mana" Ann bercerita.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu, sepertinya aku telat info, hehe" Kekeh Mary.

"Jadi Kai itu ingin pergi dari kota, sesaat Popuri jenuh karna Kai terus pergi meninggalkannya dan mereka hanya bertemu dalam satu musim saja, seperti Popuri itu tidak kuat dengan hubungan jarak jauh, Popuri kemudian mengeluarkan isi hatinya kepada Kai saat Kai pamit kepada popuri di dermaga, Ia berkata Ia tidak mau Kai pergi, Ia terus menarik Kai dan menangis-nangis, melarang Kai pergi dan terjadilah perdebatan, akhirnya Kai malah tidak jadi pergi dari kota, saking emosinya Ia membanting pintu Inn dan memesan kamar seperti orang kepanasan, Ia masuk ke kamar Inn tanpa sepatah kata dan keesokannya pun di Inn, akhir summer, Popuri dan Kai pun berdebat" Ann melanjutkan, sementara Mary diam mendengar Ann bercerita, begitu pula denganku.

"Debat apa?"

"Yah, dengan nada kesal, pelan dan lemah lembut, Kai membantah Popuri, Ia tidak bisa menuruti kemauan Popuri, kemudian Kai memutuskan Popuri dengan lembut dan yah- Ia berkata :

 _'Kumohon, sudahilah hubungan ini Popu, aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mau membuatmu terus menunggu dan kesal dan terus menangis, aku berjanji aku akan mencoba bersamaku lagi'_ " Ann berbicara seperti meniru suara laki-laki, suaranya diberat-beratkan "Yahhh kira-kira begitu" Ann menyeringai.

"Kemudian Popuri menangis dan pergi dari Inn, tapi sorenya Popuri kembali ke dermaga menemani Kai, yah Kai akan pergi dari kota, Popuri menerima kepergian Kai dan memeluknya, anggaplah mereka baik-baik saja walau sudah berakhir hubungan mereka " Lanjut Ann.

"Yah tapi aku dengar sih Kai berkata Ia tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya, Ia berkata jatuh hati dengan kasir toko bunga yang Ia temui di musim gugur lalu di kota sebelah, Ohohohoho" Tawa Ann yang aneh pun mengelegarkan seiri Lobby.

"H-heee!? Kenapa seperti itu?" Mary lagi-lagi melontarkan ucapan polosnya.

"Pfttt- yah katanya Kai merasa nyaman dengan gadis toko bunga itu dibanding dengan Popuri yang terus membuatnya risih, hehe" Ann terkekeh sambil melirikku. Aku mengembungkan pipiku.

Aku menyeringai "Oh-ohh, Kai banyak sekali cerita kepadamu, bahkan yang aku tidak sangka pun Ia cerita kepadamu" Aku berkata seraya menyindir Ann, yap aku tidak sangka Kai juga cerita tentang ku kepada Ann. Ann malah tertawa puas, sementara Mary kebingungan.

"Yah- itu mungkin pilihan Kai, yah kita tidak bisa memaksakan orang bukan?" Mary tersenyum manis kepadaku dan Ann, yang menuruku Ia sangatlah polos.

"Lalu tentang Karen?"

Ann menyenggol lengan Mary, Mary terperanjat, menyatukan jari-jari telunjuknya dengan malu kemudian menunduk, melirik kanan dan kiri.

"U-uh, ini hanya sebatas info yang aku dengar dan dari Karen sendiri, kadang Karen suka kelepasan bicara, apalagi kalau mabuk" Katanya ragu-ragu, aku hanya manggut-manggut.

"Karen itu- yahh saat Karen masih berumur 19 tahun setelah kelulusan sekolahnya, Karen menembak Kai di Mother Hill, Karen sudah lama menyukai Kai"

Ann menyela "Heh, bukan Cuma Karen, saat pertamakali Kai kemari, semua perempuan sudah terpikat olehnya, bukan hanya tampan yah karna gombalan mautnya itu" Ann mengibaskan rambutnya "Dan hanya beberapa yang berani mengungkapkan perasaannya, contohnya Karen dan Popuri, jujur saja aku, Mary, Elli juga pernah menyukai Kai, tapi tidak sampai berpikir sampai situ" Ann menghela nafas, Mary tertunduk malu.

"Popuri…. selama itukah Ia mengagumi Kai?" Aku pun bertanya-tanya, yah sepertinya Karen dan lainnya tidak terlalu lama tertarik dengan Kai, yah setidaknya tidak sampai sekarang seperti Popuri.

" Yah entahlah? Karna memang dari dulu semenjak pertama Kai datang, Popuri dan Kai sering bersama-sama yah 'bersama-sama' dalam tanda kutip, seperti hal romantis atau semacamnya, Aku juga sering sama dia karna dia tinggal di Inn, yah aku sering bermain dengannya, Cuma berbeda dengan Kai dengan Popuri lohh" Ann melipat tangannya.

"Ja-jadi apa kau tertarik dengan Kai, Claire?" Mary tersenyum polos.

Aku kaget, melirik kanan dan kiri sementara Ann malah terkekeh kecil meledekku.

"Mu-mungkin….hahahaha.." Aku tertawa hambar" Tapi pokonya kita hanya sebatas sahabat"

"Ah ya, wa-wajar kok" Mary tertunduk malu, padahal aku yang malu kenapa jadi dia yang _nunduk_ \- ?

"Jadi— mengapa Karen dan Kai putus?"

"U-uhm, yah kejadiannya hampir sama seperti Popuri dan Kai, Karen lebih mengutarakannya lebih dahulu, Karen tidak menahan Kai tapi seperti memarahi Kai, mereka terus berdebat sementara Kai tidak bisa berkutik dan mengalah, a-akhirnya Karen memutuskan Kai saat Spring" Mary terbata-bata "Hubungan mereka tidak baik, ka-karna Kai seperti menerima Karen dengan terpaksa, dan hubungan mereka tidak ada kata cinta- "

"Fakta ya Claire, Kai itu pacaran baru 3 kali dalam seumur hidup, walau sikapnya itu kayak playboy, kesana sini gombal, menyanjungi satu persatu, tapi yah dia itu tau mana yang terbaik mana yang tidak, Aku kenal Kai sudah bertahun-tahun " Kata Ann dengan bangga.

"Oh ya? Aku kira mantan kekasih Kai sudah berpuluh-puluh, bergonta-ganti setiap pindah kota, dan bisa mendapatkan kekasih 2 sekaligus dalam satu waktu, Hahahahaa" Aku tertawa puas.

"Satunya lagi siapa?"

"Oh itu hanya gadis kota sebelah, Pacar pertamanya Kai, sama halnya seperti Karen, terpaksa~ anggaplah selama ini Kai baru sekali mencintai seseorang tulus, yah itu Popuri" Ann melanjutkan.

"A-ku sering sekali kalau melihat gadis-gadis kota sebelah pergi Mineral Town setiap Summer hanya untuk bertemu Kai dan menembaknya"

"Tapi berakhir di tolak dengan cara manis, wah kejadian itu sering sekali, apalagi kejadiannya di Inn, aku kan sering liat. Gadis-gadis cepat _baper_ ya kalau di goda Kai, pas _nembak_ aja ditolak, seperti di beri harapan palsu, hahahah"

Aku menyeringai "Keh- makanya jangan _baper_ , lihat-lihat dulu, pendekatan dulu, jangan asal _nembak ,_ salah mereka lah bukan Kai, masa ia Kai menerima seseorang dengan asal? Memangnya mau lagi kejadian seperti Kai dan mantan kekasihnya yang satu lagi, haha "

"A-ku rasa Kai memang orang yang baik kok, semua orang selalu salah paham tentangnya, Kai ju-ga melakukannya demi mereka, ma-makanya Ia menolaknya dari pada memaksakan" Mary tersenyum malu.

Aku tersenyum "Aku juga tau, bahkan dalam sekali tatap, aku sudah tau itu, Mary. Dan justru sesuatu yang dipaksakan tidak akan berakhir dengan baik"

Ann malah menyeringai mencurigakan, sementara Mary membalas senyumanku, tak lama Karen kembali dan duduk disamping kami, kembali berbincang-bincang seputar masalah cowok.

"Hey sampai mana nih ceritanya?" Karen duduk dan menaruh tangannya di pipinya.

"Sudah selesai, telat kamu" Ann menyeringai.

"Oh ya? Ke-he, baiklah, aku tinggal menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Claire ya?"

Aku menoleh kearah Karen dengan penasaran, dan justru aku tidak paham maksudnya menyampaikan sesuatu "Menyampaikan apa?"

Karen menghela nafas "Claire, Popuri itu bukan tipe yang menyerah begitu saja kalau berurusan dengan Kai, itu sudah dari dulu, dia- bisa saja melakukan sesuatu kepadamu, walau sebatas sahabat"

"Y-yah, aku setuju, dulu Popuri adalah gadis yang baik, entah mengapa sekarang dia sangat overprotective" Mary menambahkan.

Aku menyeringai jahat "Oh ya? Yahh ambil saja Kai, itupun jika Kai mau kepadanya lagi, toh Kai sering bercerita tentangnya kepadaku, kalau dia sudah cukup berurusan dengan Popuri"

"Heyy sekarang coba kita ganti topic, bagaimana denganmu Mary? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Gray"

Mary terkejut dan mukanya memerah, mukanya menunduk dan terus memainkan jari-jarinya, Ia berkata terbata-bata, suaranya pelan.

"A-aahhh.. e-ngg"

Aku, Ann dan Karen, menyerinyai satu sama lain, dan terus menggoda Mary.

.

.

Usai makan dan menggosip panjang aku pamit kepada mereka semua, urghh rasanya sudah seperti Manna dan yang lainnya, bergosip-gosip, dan aku tidak menyangka kalau Mary memiliki info begitu banyak, yah Ann juga, tapi sudah lama aku tidak berkumpul ria dengan mereka. Jam sudah hampir menunjukan jam 6p.m aku berlari pulang kembali, sementara Ann bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke festival, aku menaruh wine kedalam kulkas, dan mengambil snack, membawa selimut dan pergi duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV, entahlah aku akan ikut atau tidak, aku mengecek ponsel, dan lagi-lagi tidak ada pesan masuk.

"Hey Claire, kau tidak ikut? Kau harusnya bersiap-siap"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku "sepertinya tidak"

Jack menghela nafas dan duduk disampingku sambil menatapku, meraih tanganku, digenggamlah tanganku, aku merasakan kehangatan dari sebuah sarung tangan yang dipakai Jack "Claire, ini adalah festival Full Moon pertamamu dan aku _kasih_ tau ya- bulannya indah! Kalau kau merasa kesepian, aku bisa menonton bulan itu dengan mu- Ann pasti mengerti kok"

Aku tau, dan Ann sudah menawariku, tetapi tetap saja aku tidak mau menghancurkan suasana mereka berdua, mana mau pasangan yang melewatkan momen-momen indah berduaan.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kembali "Sudahlah- aku tak apa-apa, lagipula acara itu sampai tengah malam kan? Aku bisa menyusul kok"

"Benar?"

"Iya"

Jack bangkit dari sofa dan mengusap kepalaku lembut "Yasudah, jangan mabuk berat ya, nanti aku jadi susah"

"Aku tidak akan mabuk-mabukan kok!" kemudian Jack pergi meninggalkan rumah. Sementara aku masih dibawah selimut dan menonton acara komedi.

Awalnya aku tertawa terbahak-bahak tetapi tawa itu tidak terus bertahan, setiap iklan muncul, aku mengecek ponselku dan tidak ada apa-apa, aku malah terus memikirkan Kai, entah ada apa dengan orang itu.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul jam 9p.m, acara televisi komedi itu pun berakhir, dan tidak ada acara yang seru disana, aku terus menekan-nekan tombol remote dan mengulang saluran acara televisi berkali-kali, semuanya berita, atau kisah-kisah percintaan, well aku tidak mau menonton itu, yang ada hanya malah makin membuatku makin terpikirkan olehnya. Awalnya aku memutuskan untuk mengambil satu botol wine tetapi rasanya tidak seru meminum itu sendirinya, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Mother Hill, aku yakin bulannya sudah sedikit terlihat, dan hanya beberapa menit untuk menaiki Mother Hill.

Aku menarik jaketku yang tergeletak di atas sofa dan menyambil syalku, kali ini aku mendandani diriku, aku mengepangkan rambutku, rambutku dikepang 2, kemudian memakai beberapa jepitan rambut yang manis, aku memang jarang mendandani diriku, tapi entah rasanya malam ini aku ingin berdandan. Aku meninggalkan rumahku, dan angin malam ini sangatlah dingin, dan setelah aku menempuh setengah perjalanan, aku malah melupakan sarung tanganku, sudahlah, aku bisa memasukan tanganku kedalam kantung jaketku.

Sedikit lagi aku akan sampai kepuncak, suara keramaian orang-orang yang ada diatas sana pun dapat terdengar dari sini, aku terhenti sejenak, badanku agak kedinginan, semakin aku keatas gunung, suhu semakin dingin, aku menggosokkan tanganku dan memasukannya kedalam kantung jaketku, yah- sedikit membantu.

BRUK!

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued !~**

Thanks for reading, hope u likeit~

Don't forget ro review!


	3. You

This is the sequel of **'Falling In Love'** , Please read 'Falling In Love' before read this fanfic!

.

 **From Author :** HIYAHHH maaf baru update dari sekian lama menanti (?)! Abis UN dan abis liburan ke bandung yeyeyeye! Terus pulang-pulang persiapan pindahan rumah, terus... aku stuck, jadi aku cari inspirasi main harvest moon back to nature yang girls, dan aku review-review heart event Kai (oke gw merinding dan baper ketika hatinya Kai merah /plak)

 **BAD NEWSNYA** , AKU UDAH SELESAIN CHAPTER INI! SEMUA UDAH KETATA BAGUS PANJANG NAN _NGENA BEUT!_ DAN YOU KNOW WHAT!? SEMUA KEAPUS DAN KE SAVE! OKE GUYS! KETIK ULANG!SAYA MAU NANGIS TAPI AIR MATA GA KELUAR! /cries *capsjebol*

Maaf bikin nunggu kalian (apaan, mending iya ada yg baca OTL) Semoga yang ini lebih bagus dari sebelum yang keapus haha- *tawa tanpa jiwa* pokonya... **HAPPY READING** *sambil nangis*

Oh untuk di review, maaf aku agak kudet cara balas review, fbku cari aja shiro neko chii (shi-nyann) atau bisa cek deviantart shi-nyann, akun'' ku disana semua 'v')b

.

.

 **Comeback,Summer**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Harvest moon © Natsume

 **Warning :** Gajelas, Crunchy Comedy, OOC , Romance story 17+ _(seriously, kalau kau dibawah umur segitu aku rasa kau bisa close fic ini)_ , Chaptered, Typos, Sequel, Penulisan kacau dari kapital sampe bahasa kiasanya, bahasa non-baku , ga suka .. don't read !

 **Pairing :** Claire X Kai _– Sad/Happy Ending ?_

.

.

" _Justru sesuatu yang dipaksakan tidak akan berakhir dengan baik"_

.

 **~Claire POV**

Auch!

'Sakit!' Itu yang hanya muncul dikepalaku, suara tabrakan yang mengadu begitu keras membuat badanku terhempas ke tanah yang dingin.

 _Seriousoly_? Dia menabrakku dari samping?

Dalam keheningan, seseorang yang menabrakku pun bangkit, berdiri dan menyeka badannya yang terkena tanah, Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan pandangan kabur aku berusaha memandang orang tersebut.

Namun Ia tak bergeming sama sekali, hanya seberkas senyuman indah yang sudah lama tidak pernah kulihat, aroma samar yang membuat segenap hati rindu dengan badan yang lebih besar darinya. Tangannya yang kokoh namun gerakannya yang lembut membuat aku tersadar sesuatu. Ia seseorang yang kabarnya sudah tidak terdengar sama sekali, yang kini datang secara tiba-tiba.

Sekian lama ia terdiam sambil tersenyum, akhirnya Ia mengeluarkan suara sambil menyeringai.

"Hey maaf blondie, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Dengan tatapan kosong aku menatapnya dan melompat menjadikannya sebuah pelukan hangat, tanganku tergantung dilehernya yang terbungkus syal ungu dan kakiku tidak berpijak sama sekali diatas tanah karna Ia lebih tinggi dariku, kami berpelukan sambil memutar badan kami, kami tawa renyah membayar segala keheningan yang terjadi, tawa yang sedikit hambar namun mengungkap rindu.

"Hai maniak nanas"

Aku melepas pelukan dan menatap nya dalam, mata coklat yang indah yang sudah lama tidak ku pandang, Dengan kali ini akupun kesakitan karna tertabrakmu juga tidak masalah, ada kamu **Kai**.

"Mau ke puncak kan? Yuk bareng"

Ia berjongkok didepanku menandakan untuk siap menggendongku, aku hanya bisa tertawa, kembali mengingat serpihan memori musim panas kemarin, sudah berapakali aku digendong olehmu dan tertawa bersama?

Aku mempersilahkan dirinya menggendongku, kami terus terdiam dan hanya menampakkan kesenyuman masam satu sama lain, namun dengan kedatangan Kai yang mendadak seperti ini justru malah membuatku heran, sejuta pertanyaan muncul, dan aku tak tau harus memulai dari mana.

.

.

 **~FLASHBACK 30** **th** **SUMMER - KAI POV~**

 _Aku bergegas pulang, dan Claire belum datang juga, maka dari itu aku meminta Zack mendelay kepergianku, Zack mengerti dan meminta diriku menunggu disini sekitar 1-2 jam, karna Zack akan pergi ke kota sebelah untuk mengirim beberapa box sayuran._

 _Kesalahpahaman di tempo hari yang lalu membuat Claire salah sangka lagi, dan setiap aku ingin menjelaskannya Ia malah menghindarinya, mungkin Ia kesal, namun sekesalnya dia tidak mungkin begitusaja membuat sahabatnya pergi tanpa sepatah kata._

 _Sambil menunggu Zack kembali nanti aku pergi mengitari kota, awalnya aku berpikir untuk menghampiri rumah Claire namun, yah biarlah Claire yang memutuskan sendiri untuk menemuiku atau tidak. Namun Sesaat setelah pikiranku berpikir seperti itu, seseorang dengan rambut pirang berlari dengan kencang melewati dirku, ah? Claire? Dia tidak sadarkah? Ah sudahlah, aku kejar saja Ia dari belakang._

 _Ia berlari menuju pantai dan menatap kapal Zack yang menjauh perlahan, sebuah kado jatuh dari tangannya, menjatuhkan lututnya keatas pasir, dan tiba-tiba Ia menangis keras sambil berteriak._

 _Dan kalimat itu sangat tidak bisa kupercaya..._

" _Jujur, aku mencintaimu… mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tau selama ini"_

 _Itulah katanya..._

 _Tangisannya terus mengeras dan berteriak minta maaf. Tanpa ragu lagi aku berlari dan memeluknya dari belakang, kalimat yang kutunggu sekian lama akhirnya terdengar juga, kami berciuman, dan itu akan menjadi ciuman terakhirku di musim panas._

 _Kami menukar kado, dan aku mulai membahas kesalah pahaman yang terjadi kemarin dengan Popuri, Ia mengangguk dan tertawa hambar, dan seketika perbincangan panjang itu selesai, rasanya ada yang ingin aku beritahu, ya... tentang masalaluku yang Ia lupakan sampai saat ini, ya Claire mendapat sebuah amnesia setelah kejadian tabrakan musim gugur lalu._

 _Jujur aku ragu, apakah cara ini bisa membuatnya ingat atau malah menjadi awkward, orang bilang pengenalan seseorang lebih efektif melewati penampilan, atau penampilanku memang menjadi samar saat memakai bandana, yah apa bedanya? sudahlah aku coba saja, toh waktuku hanya sedikit dan tidak bisa menjelaskan banyak lagi._

 _Aku membuka bandana unguku, Claire terdiam lama sekali, membatu, matanya membelak, dan terus membisu seakan mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Setelah terdiam lama akhirnya Ia menggelengkan kepala, berteriak, membantah diriku, mengatakan aku telah menyembunyikannya selama ini dan membohonginnya. Dengan tatapan marah sekaligus sedih itu ia menangis dan mengatakan mengapa berkali-kali. Dan aku tidak bisa menjelaskan semua itu, waktuku benar-benar singkat, tapi aku tidak tega meninggalkan Claire menangis-nangis seperti itu. Tapi aku bersyukur memorinya kembali hanya dengan aku membuka bandana._

 _Zack menepuk pundakku dan tersenyum, dengan maksud Ia memberiku waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalahku, aku tersenyum memberikan ucapan terimakasih secara tersirat, aku meraih Claire dan membawanya, duduk di dermaga sambil menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, dan mengapa sejauh ini aku melakukan ini semua dan aku sembunyikan secara samar. Sementara Zack kembali menyusul box._

 _Dengan semua penjelasan itu Claire hanya bisa menutup mulutnya, Zack meneriaki ku bahwa waktuku memang sudah habis, aku pamit kepada si pirang yang masih menganga tidak percaya, aku menghampirinya dan membisiknya beberapa kata, Ia hanya tersenyum dan memelukku, segeralah diriku menaiki kapal, dan kapal berlayar perlahan menjauhi dermaga._

 _Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Mineral Town, ataupun si pirang, tapi dalam jiwaku aku ingin berpetualang sedikit lagi, hey Claire- Tunggu aku musim panas tahun depan ya._

.

.

~ **Claire POV**

"Hupp!"

"Keh- kok turun? Belum sampai loh"

"Sudahlah tak apa, beberapa langkah lagi juga sampai"

Kami berjalan dan kami menemukan para penduduk sibuk berbincang-bincang sambil melihat bulan yang sedang perlahan naik keatas. Beberapa sudah berpasang-pasangan dan beberapa berkumpul, ada yang sendiri juga.

Tak lama pandangan penduduk mengarah kepada kami berdua, tepatnya kearah Kai, dengan tatapan heran dan seakan tidak percaya, mereka menghampiri pula perlahan kearah kami sambil balas seringai.

"Nyasar ya?" Goda Karen.

"kenapa kau berada disini Kai?" Tanya Gray.

"Hey ini menjadi hal pertama kalinya loh, Kai datang di musim gugur!" Karen tertawa dan menyeringai.

"Kai?" Cliff menoleh.

Sementara aku menjauhi kumpulan orang-orang yang mulai mengerumuni Kai dengan penasaran, aku menghampiri Jack dan Ann yang barusaja ingin menghampiri Kai.

"Wah-wah, kau tau- ini adalah hal pertama kalinya Kai kemari di musim gugur" Ann meledekku sambil menyenggol tanganku.

"Tapi aku gak heran sih- soalnya Kai kesini tahun lalu di musim dingin" Jack menambahkan.

"Tapi Ia datang hanya untuk memberi kado kepada Gray, kalau sekarang memang dia mau apa? Setelah Claire datang, Kai itu jadi beda ya" Ann terkekeh.

"Hisshh ko aku sih" aku tersipu malu.

Jack menjentikan jarinya dan menyeringai "Hoahh bener juga, kalau dia datang musim ini memang mau apa"

Dan keduanya menatapku disaat bersamaan, aku hanya bisa tertawa awkwardly- entah lah apa maksud Kai kemari, aku tak tahu.

Waktu terus berlalu dan aku masih bertiga dengan kakakku dan Ann, sementara Kai disana, beberapa masih terus mengerumuni Kai dengan segudang pertanyaan, ya? Mengapa Kai kemari di saat musim gugur, toh Ia hanya datang di musim panas. Bukan hanya mereka yang punya pertanyaan, aku jauh lebih banyak dan aku tak tau harus mulai dari mana.

Tapi panjang umur sih, baru aku pikirkan orangnya sudah menghampiri kami, kerumunan itu bubar. Jack langsung membuka lebar tangannya seakan ingin memberi pelukan.

"Yoo anak pantai mesuumm"

Kai membuka tangannya juga dan segera memeluk Jack, menepuk-nepuk punggung sambil tertawa renyah "Hahaha, Yoo anak petani mesummm"

Aku dan Ann hanya bisa _sweatdroped_ \- , sama-sama menyebut mesum, keh dasar aneh...

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Melihat festival full moon pertamaku hehe"

"Loh, sekian tahun menetap di Mineral Town baru kepikiran mau hadir ke festival ini, ga logis" Sindir Ann.

"Hehe, sekalian membalas kesalahanku bulan lalu yang tidak bisa menemaninya di festival kembang api pertamanya" Kai melirikku sambil menyeringai, dan aku hanya bisa membalas balik seringai itu.

"Pesan kamar sampai tanggal 19 oke Ann? Tasku sudah aku taruh di Inn dan aku sudah berpesan kepada ayahmu"

Aku menoleh kaget, selama itukah Kai akan menetap disini?

"Wew, Baiklah- lama juga kau disini"

"Sekali-kali aku liburan, hehe" kekehnya.

Beberapa orang makin lama makin berdatangan, ada yang bersama keluarga, ada yang bersama pasangannya, ada yang bersama teman-temannya, tapi kalau dilihat sebagian besar yang mengikuti acara ini orang-orang yang masih muda, belum menikah,ada masih berstatus pelajar diantaranya, remaja atau pasangan baru.

Kai, Aku, Jack dan Ann duduk berderet di tempat yang sedikit berada di belakang sambil memakan cemilan kecil yang dibawa oleh Ann dan susu hangat, seperti piknik malam saja. Dan kami bercanda ria, tapi hanya aku yang sedikit menutupi sesuatu, jujur saja aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat bertanya kepada Kai.

Akhirnya Bulan purnama tepat berada depan kita secara lurus, sangat indah bahkan jujur saja ini adalah pemandangan yang pertamakalinya bagiku. Dan saat aku fokus memandangi bulan itu, Kai memegang erat tanganku secara diam-diam, aku kaget, dan menoleh kearah kai.

"Indah" Gumannya kecil, aku hanya bisa terpana melihat muka Kai yang masih melihat bulan, ya.. ini juga festival bulan pertamanya, tentu Ia kagum.

Ada hal yang aku pikirkan saat itu, pertama bulan purnama benar-benar indah, kedua pertanyaan-pertanyaan rumit yang aku akan ajukan kepada Kai yang harus aku tak tau harus mulai dari mana, dan ketiga tangan Kai yang besar begitu hangat bahkan hangat sampai kedalam hati.

Aku hanya sangat senang melihatmu disini dari sekian lama kau tak ada kabar, sangat.

.

.

"Kalian mau balik atau masih mau berduaan?" Jack bertanya, Ann menguap lalu menyeringai.

Kai menatapku sambil menyeringai licik, uh ya acara sudah selesai, beberapa orang langsung kembali kerumah masing-masing, dan ini sudah larut malam, sekitar pukul jam 2a.m .

"Aku masih ada urusan dengan nona ini"

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa, jujur saja aku mengantuk, tapi aku juga ingin tau apa yang dimaksud Kai dengan urusan? Dan banyak juga hal yang ingin aku perbincangkan kepadanya, rasanya tak bisa aku tahan dan ku tunda lagi.

"Baiklah, pastikan antarkan adik kecilku sampai dirumah dengan selamat"

"Siap"

Seketika Ann dan Jack pergi berjalan kearah yang berbeda, Kai menarikku dan berlari kencang, kami terus berlari-lari tanpa sepatah katapun dijalan. Kami berlari sampai pantai, Kai mengambil tikar dan meggelarnya dan Ia menyuruhku untuk duduk diatasnya. Sambil mendengar alunan suara ombak dan menatap gelapnya laut, aku menyeruput minuman panas yang diberikan Kai. Ia hanya terdiam, kemudian menatapku dengan serius.

"Maaf aku tidak ada kabar sama sekali"

Aku menghela nafas "Memang kau ada urusan apa sampai kau tidak bisa menghubungiku?"

"Ntah ponselku jadi tidak bisa di hubungi, aku berkali-kali mengirim pesan dan meneleponmu tapi semuanya tidak masuk, aku akan segera memperbaikinya"

"Aku kira kau kenapa sampai tiba-tiba begitu, dan- kenapa kau datang kemari? Kata Ann kau tidak pernah kemari selain musim panas"

"Uh- setelah ponselku rusak aku jadi tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir, jadi aku kemari, tapi dengan kebetulan juga aku sampai pada hari dimana festival diselenggarakan, Iya ini kunjungan pertamaku di musim gugur"

"Mendadak sekali" Aku menyeringai.

"Toh hitung-hitung juga membayar kesalahanku bulan lalu kan" Kai ikut menyeringai.

"Sudahlah kau tak perlu melakukan itu"

Aku menatap langit yang gelap, cukup lama, tersenyum pada langit, betapa bahagianya hari ini, entah apa kejutan yang Goddess berikan hari ini, intinya aku sangat bahagia "Aku sangat senang kau datang, Kai"

Kai tertawa lembut "Hahaha, aku juga senang berada disini"

Aku menyenggol lengan Kai "Hey, kau benar-benar jahat, aku menunggu kabarmu loh"

Kai menyeringai "Hehe, maaf ya blondie"

"Tidak..."

.

.

~ **Normal POV**

"Tidak..." Claire tertunduk.

Kai terlonjak "Maksudmu kau tidak memaafkanku?"

Claire hanya tertunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya, tanpa mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

"Kau...jahat Kai"

"A-ah...ma-maaf kalau aku tidak bisa mengabari—"

"Bukan masalah mengabariku..."

Kai terdiam.

"Kau jahat telah menyembunyikan semuanya dariku, bilang saja kalau kau sudah mengenalku dari lama, apasusahnya? Kenapa harus berpura-pura baru mengenalku, aku menunggu kedatanganmu tapi kau? Malah membuat sandiwara"

Kai membisu, matanya sayu dan sedikit muram "Kalau gitu kau tega melupakanku"

DHEG! Jantung Claire serasa di tabrak oleh sesuatu.

"Aku tidak melupakanmu! Kalau kau saat itu memberitahuku dari awal, aku akan ingat semua"

Kai menatap Claire, wajahnya sangat serius dan Ia memfokuskan semuanya ke bola mata Claire "Claire, dengar.. aku sempat menyinggung kalau aku sedang tertarik kepada kasir toko bunga di kota sebelah dan kau tau sendiri dirimu juga pernah menjadi kasir toko bunga di sebuah kota, kau malah mengira aku benar-benar tertarik pada seseorang gadis lain yang padahal itu adalah dirimu sendiri, kalau memang kau bisa mengingatnya, kenapa singgungan seperti itupun tidak bisa kau sadari?"

"Hey kau ingat pengakuanku kemarin? kenapa aku mulai berpura-pura mengenalimu, saat aku tau kau amnesia yang aku pikirkan kau akan lupa tentangku, dan saat aku menyebut namamu dan kau bilang kenapa aku tahu namamu? Rasanya sakit Claire" Kai menambahkan.

"Aku tidak tahan, dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memberitahumu dari sekian aku menghabiskan waktu denganmu, tapi aku tidak tahu caranya, aku takut saat aku berkata lewat ucapan secara langsung dan ternyata kau tetap tidak ingat, pembicaraan akan awkward-, dan itu malah membuatku sakit juga dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi! Makanya aku hanya membuka bandana untuk memperkuat ingatan, sekiranya kau tidak ingat saat aku membuka bandana, aku bisa hanya berpura-pura sedang gerah lalu membuka bandana bukan? Resiko seperti itu menjadi kecil"

Claire hanya terdiam mendengar bantahan Kai dengan wajah yang serius, Claire bisa memastikan dari suara Kai yang meninggi dan sedikit lirih.

"Ekspetasi sama realita itu beda, tentu yang kita pikirkan akan berjalan sesuai keinginan, kita gak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, kita gak bisa meramalkan itu semua"

Claire tertunduk "Maaf aku tidak memikirkan bagaimana menjadi posisimu, kalau aku jadi kau, mungkin aku juga akan merasa sakit hati"

"Tak apa, toh bukannya kita sampai saat ini baik-baik saja bukan? Apa kau ingin mengulang itu semua, bukankah kita yang sekarang lebih baik"

"Yah, aku sudah bahagia kau disini Kai"

"Aku juga" Kai tersenyum.

"Eh- ada yang ingin kutanyakan"

"Apa itu, Nona?"

"Hemm, kau tau, kenapa kau bilang 'serius' kepadaku? Dan aku harus menunggu, kemudian kenapa kau harus berusaha tidak mengecewakanku, memangnya aku siapa mu hahahaha" Claire tertawa menggelegar, Kai hanya bisa menyeringai.

"Yang kukatakan di Sunshine Island itu? Padahal kita sempat membahasnya saat minum wine sebelum sleepover?"

"Masa?"

"Cih- malah tidak ingat, Intinya jangan salah paham ya, aku hanya tidak mau mengecewakan sahabatku, soalnya kamu sering salah paham kalau aku dengan perempuan lain, kau pernah menangis karna aku dengan popuri, makanya aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu lagi, tidak ingin membuatmu nangis lagi, makanya aku akan berubah, kalau masalah serius ya aku memang serius tidak mau mengecewakan kau"

"Tapi tetap aku bukan siapa-siapa kau, pacar? Bukan kan? Aneh- "

"Kau sahabat ku Claire, apapun yang kau tidak suka katakan saja, aku akan mengubah apapun itu hanya untukmu" Kai menyeringai "lagipula aku mencintaimu, Claire .. sungguh"

Kalimat terakhir membuat Claire tersipu malu dan salah tingkah.

"Sekarang aku tanya, kenapa setiap aku dengan Popuri, kau selalu sedih, sakit hati, cemburu, salah paham dan malah jadi menangis dan sebagainya, dan kenapa setiap kita melakukan hal romantis kau masih saja mau? dan apa kau tidak sadar aku mencintaimu sungguhan?"

Claire memainkan ujung jarinya, mencoba menyusun kata agar tidak salah "E-eh, uhm.. yang itu aku tidak tau pasti, tapi masalah aku mau saja, karna aku mengerti kebiasaan sahabatku, aku kira semua yang kau lakukan hanya karna memang kau seperti itu, memang kebiasaanmu, makanya aku hargai, aku malah tidak sadar kau mencintaiku sungguhan, aku kira kau hanya bermain-main-"

"Bilang saja lah kau mencintaiku juga"

" _Ge-geer_!" Claire salah tingkah, lagi.

"Itu bukan kebiasaanku lagi pula, aku sudah bilang hal yang melakukan hal seperti itu hanya baru pertama kali kepadamu"

"Ya-yaaaa aku dulu berpikir seperti itu-"

"Terus kenapa kau menerima ciumanku, kenapa kau menciumku saat aku ulang tahun"

Claire terlonjak, benar-benar kaget, hanya Kai menatap Claire dengan seringai jahat "A-aku kan tidak bawa kado, a-aku kira ciuman adalah hal biasa buatmu! Ma-makanya aku berikan!"

"Bilang saja kau menyukainya dan kau mencintaiku, Claire"

Claire tertunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah " _No-No Comment_!"

Kai malah tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan puas "Hahahaha, Hey kau ini benar-benar polos ya, pada perasaan sendiri pun kau tidak paham apalagi perasaan orang lain, perasaanku yang sudah seserius ini dan sudah kuyakini seperti ini malah kau anggap ini kebiasaanku"

"Po-pokonya aku dah bilang itu dulu Kai!" Claire memukul kecil badan Kai.

"A-aw, iya-iyaaa, pokonya itu bukan kebiasaanku oke"

Claire mengangguk pelan "Ba-bawel"

"Aku- hanya butuh waktu, aku hanya baru mengenalimu baru-baru ini, walau aku sahabatmu juga tapi- aku tidak bisa langsung begitu saja bermain dengan perasaanku"

"Makanya aku sudah bilang, tunggu aku" Kai menyeringai.

Claire mengangguk, menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Kai yang besar. Dalam alunan suara ombak yang indah dan keheningan yang damai, Claire hanya bisa berguman kecil agar si pemuda berkulit coklat tidak mendengarnya.

 _"Aku mencintaimu Kai, lebih dari yang kau tau"_

Namun percuma, telingannya tajam, Ia bisa mendengar itu, namun pemuda itu hanya tersenyum, membiarkan si pirang bersender di bahunya dengan tenang.

.

.

 **~Doug Inn – 1p.m**

 _Knock...knock-_

"Masuk saja, pintunya tidak di kunci"

"Hey maniak nanas, baru bangun?"

"Hey nona pirang, ya, aku baru bangun, ada apa?"

"Besok kau membuka toko?"

"Apa? Pfttt! Aku datang kesini untuk liburan bukan bekerja"

"Ohhh, _I see_ " Claire mengelus-elus dagunya "besok jalan-jalan yuk? Aku jadi ingin berenang di danau"

"Besok aku ingin pergi ke poulty farm"

Dheegg! Jantung Claire tersentak saat mendengar nama peternakan itu, peternakan yang di kelola oleh keluarga Popuri, ya Popuri! _'Dia akan menemui Popuri?'_ batinnya.

Popuri? Dia yang membuat Claire selama ini sakit hati dan salah paham kepada Kai, Sebelumnya m

"Ugg, kau ingin bertemu dengan Popuri?"

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Lillia jam 10, Popuri bilang ada urusan penting dengan Lillia, mungkin hanya seperti biasa, meminta resep makanan atau semacamnya?"

Claire bernafas lega "Hum, baiklah aku akan menunggumu jam 12 di danau di mother hills oke?"

"Baiklah" Kai menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita minum wine?"

"Ide yang bagus, tahan aku kalau sudah mabuk ya"

Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak "Bhahahaha! Baiklah nona!"

"Oh ya, aku ingin tau, sedang apa kau tadi malam di bukit di lahan luas itu? Kemudian kau malah menabrakku dari samping? aku jadi ingat tempat itu, dimana kita pertama kali bertemu, kau dibawah pohon diantara bayanga-bayangan, dan aku takut sampai berlari-lari, hahaha"

Kai tertawa "Hahaha, Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ada mencari angin"

"Yakin kau tidak habis melihat hantu? Sampai kau menabrakku?"

" Tidak- aku hanya terburu-buru sambil melihat kebelakang, tidak sadar ada kau didepan sedang mengarah ke puncak"

.

.

Malam itu mereka berdua duduk di meja yang dekat dengan tangga, meminum sedikit demi sedikit anggur merah dengan diiringi candaan yang khas dari mereka berdua. Lagu jazz dari radio Doug mengisi seluruh ruangan yang lumayan bising karna banyak orang disana untuk minum, tak lama siulet gadis berambut pink datang sambil menggandeng lengan kakaknya yang ada disana, ia berjalan dengan anggun sambil memasang senjata terkuatnya, ya, muka imutnya, yang membuat seisi Inn menyapanya dengan manis, kemudian dengan satu persatu Popuri balas dengan senyum mautnya yang dapat membuat semua lelaki tergila-gila.

Kai hanya melihat nya saja tanpa ekspresi, tanpa peduli, iya hanya terus minum sambil berbincang dengan Claire yang dari tadi melihat Popuri. Tak lama Popuri melirik kearah meja mereka, tersenyum manis memanggil nama Kai dan melambaikan tangan.

"Haiii Kaii!" Wajah imutnya keluar. Rick hanya bisa berdecak sebal adiknya malah memanggil Kai, musuh terbesarnya, Rick jadi teringat kejadian musim panas kemarin, begitu kesalnya dia.

"Yo" Kai membalas lambaian itu sekali kemudian melanjutkan meminum winenya itu. Claire hanya terdiam. Entah perasaan apa yang menyelimuti Claire saat itu.

Entah apa perasaan itu, sampai perasaannya mengatakan besok terjadi sesuatu yang memungkinkan sama seperti kejadian sebelumnya, entah apalah itu.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued !~**

Thanks for reading, hope u likeit~

Don't forget ro review!

Maaf baru update ya OTL


	4. Disappointed

This is the sequel of **'Falling In Love'** , Please read 'Falling In Love' before read this fanfic!

 **From Author :** Hai, maaf updatenya lama ya, aku ga kepikiran masih ada yang nungguin kelanjutan ini fanfic, tapi kalian udah baca fanfic pertamanya belom? Yg Falling in love? Soalnya ini kan sambungannya dari fanfic itu, jangan lupa dibaca ya :P - ..langsung aja! Enjoy~

.

.

 **Comeback,Summer**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Harvest moon © Natsume

 **Warning :** Gajelas, Crunchy Comedy, OOC , Romance story 17+ _(seriously, kalau kau dibawah umur segitu aku rasa kau bisa close fic ini)_ , Chaptered, Typos, Sequel, Penulisan kacau dari kapital sampe bahasa kiasanya, bahasa non-baku , ga suka .. don't read !

 **Pairing :** Claire X Kai _(Will be happy ending or sad ending?)_

.

.

" _Ekspetasi sama realita itu beda, tentu yang kita pikirkan akan berjalan sesuai keinginan, kita gak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, kita gak bisa meramalkan itu semua"_

.

 **~Claire POV**

Cemilan, Check.

Handuk, Check.

Baju ganti, Check.

Aku mengabsen satu-satu barang yang akan ku bawa nanti siang untuk berenang di danau, yah aku sangat senang sekali, dari sekian lama hari telah berlalu semenjak Kai pergi meninggalkan kenangan musim panas yang kita habiskan bersama, berenang di pantai, melihat sunrise dan sunset dan lain-lain, akhirnya kita bisa kembali lagi bersatu dan bersenang-senang, Kai pula sedang tidak bekerja membuka toko jadi tidak ada waktu yang terhalang, pekerjaanku bisa digantikan oleh Jack, namun sebagai gantinya setelah Kai pulang aku harus mengurusi hariku membolos dengan mengerjakan pekerjaan lebih banyak dari biasanya, yah tak apa toh hanya beberapa hari.

Aku melompat ke kasurku dan meraih ponselku, mengetik sebuah pesan.

' _Siang ini, jangan lupa ya ^_^'_

Aku taruh nama Kai sebagai penerima pesan, dan aku pencet send. Aku terlalu senang sampai-sampai aku lupa, kalau ponsel Kai baru-baru saja rusak, yasudahlah, terlanjur terkirim.

Aku telah menyusun rencana dengan baik, kami akan piknik kecil, berenang sambil menangkap ikan di danau, setelah itu kami akan pergi melihat sunset, dan pulang kita akan pergi ke Inn. Membayangkannya saja sudah seru apalagi kalau sudah terjadi, aku benar-benar rindu berpergian dengan Kai.

"Claire! Bantu aku sebentar disini!" Jack meneriakiku dari halaman, aku tersentak, aku memakai overal merahku, mengambil topi rotanku dan keluar meninggalkan kamarku.

.

 **~ Poultry Farm, 8a.m - Kai POV**

Suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga terdengar sangat keras itu sedikit menggangguku, Popuri yang tengah berlari-lari dengan heboh menghampiriku dengan antusias, entah kenapa.

Aku kemari untuk menemui Lillia, ibu kandung Popuri dan Rick, memang sedari dulu aku sering dipanggil oleh Lillia untuk dimintai resep kecil untuk kesehatan, semacam sup jagung yang dapat memulihkan energi saat sakit, dan lain-lain, ya aku punya resepnya, dan kali ini aku tidak memiliki resep apapun yang baru, aku sudah mengatakan itu pada Lillia saat musim panas kemarin, tapi mengapa Ia memanggilku kali ini?

"Ibuku masih tidur, Kai" katanya dengan wajah sedikit riang, aneh, tidak biasanya Lillia masih tidur jam segini.

"Oh, baiklah- aku akan datang lagi sejam mendatang"

"JANGAN!" teriak Popuri keras sambil mencengram tanganku.

Aku tersentak kaget dan... terdiam melihat cengkraman tangan Popuri di lenganku, _ya... seriously?_ untuk apa teriakan itu tadi? Apa maksudnya?.

"A-ahh" Popuri melepaskan pelan-pelan "A-ah maksudku, ibuku tidak biasa bangun jam segini-, biasanya Ia tiap hari bangun jam 5 atau 6 pagi"

"Ya, dan aku tahu itu" Aku melirik sinis Popuri.

"Ya-aah Uhm, aku rasa ibuku tidak akan bangun lama lagi, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku berbelanja dan membimbingku untuk memasak kue?"

"Kue?"

"Ya! hari ini Karen berulangtahun dan aku ingin membuatkannya _mini cake_ " Katanya girang.

"Tidak berarti aku harus hadir dalam pesta ulang tahunnya bukan?"

" _Oh, Come on Kai_ , tahun ini Karen tidak merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama kita, untuk umurnya yang ke 24, Ia akan merayakannya dengan kakakku berdua, seperti kencaann"

"Jadii... Rick akan melamar Karen?"

"Entah" Popuri tersenyum kecil sambil mengangkat bahunya "hanya saja hari ini spesial saja"

Masalah umur, umur kami semua tidak begitu jauh, dari kecil kami memang penduduk pertama yang menempati desa ini, kemarin umurku baru saja naik setahun menjadi 25, hari ini karen 24 tahun, Rick sebentar lagi 26, Grey akan menjadi 24, Mary akan menjadi 22, Trent akan menjadi 27, Elli 25 tahun, Cliff 25 tahun, Ann baru saja 22, Popuri kemarin 20 tahun, dan penduduk baru kita yang menjadi petani di lahan luas milik kakek tua itu, Jack 25tahun dibarengi tanggal ulang tahun yang berdekatan dengan adiknya Claire yang sekarang 23 tahun, sisanya hanya penduduk baru yang kurang kami kenal, rata-rata penduduk lama tidak terlalu dekat dengan penduduk-penduduk baru mineral town, kami kadang memisah wilayah dengan mereka, hanya saja berbeda untuk Jack dan Claire, penduduk baru di wilayah kami.

Aku menghela nafas "huft, baiklah... tapi hanya sebentar, aku harus pergi jam 10"

"Kemana?" Popuri memajukan bibirnya.

"Aku ada janji dengan Claire"

"Oh-" jawabnya singkat.

.

 **~Normal POV**

"Oh-" jawab Popuri singkat dengan wajah yang amat kecewa.

Kai dan Popuri keluar dari peternakan dan menuju supermarket, Kai pikir setelah apa yang terjadi selama ini dapat membuat Popuri mengerti kalau Kai sudah tidak bisa meneruskan cintanya kepada Popuri, entah- _'tapi sudahlah'_ pikirnya... ini hanya sekedar menemani belanja biasa sambil menunggu Lillia bangun, jadi tidak ada masalah, karna ini hanya sebagai teman saja.

Popuri menyambar lengan Kai dan memeluk erat, wajahnya begitu riang.

"hey Kai, aku tidak menyangka kau datang kemari disaat musim gugur, aku kangen sekali sekaligus senang luar biasa, kenapa kau tidak lakukan itu sejak dulu?"

"Uh- ya, aku hanya ingin datang saja kok"

"Hmpphh" Popuri mengembungkan pipinya manja "Alasanmu tidak logis, harusnya kau lakukan itu dari dulu Kai, aku sering memintamu jangan pergi tetapi sekarang setelah tidak bersamaku kau datang secara mengejutkan"

"Aku hanya kepikiran untuk hadir di festival saja Popu, jadi aku berniat untuk liburan juga"

Kai tampak risih dengan pelukan yang dilakukan Popuri, tapi Ia tidak bisa menyambar tangannya, baginya itu tidak pantas dilakukan kepada seorang gadis, Ia menahan rasa risihnya, berharap Claire tidak melihat karna akan terjadi lagi kesalahpahaman. Well tujuan utama Kai hanya mengabari Claire bahwa ponselnya rusak- itu saja.

Di sepanjang jalan banyak yang melihat mereka, beberapa menyangkanya kalau mereka sudah balikan, ada yang iseng menanyai mereka dan saat Kai hendak menjawab tidak, Popuri langsung menyambar pembicaraan dengan tertawa _sok_ manis, memasang muka imutnya dan kalimat basi.

"Ah apa sih kau, kita hanya jalan-jalan saja kok" dan detik itu Kai hanya bisa diam dengan malasnya.

Popuri tampak asik berbicara dengan girangnya kepada Kai, namun Kai sedikit tak acuh, dan itu membuat Popuri sedikit kesal dan Ia protes berkali-kali, Kai juga tidak terlalu mengusik protesannya, iya betul-betul tidak peduli apa yang Popuri bicarakan. Keadaan Popuri dan Kai memang sudah berbeda, yang Kai rasakan saat ini hanya Claire baginya adalah cinta untuknya.

Sesampai di supermarket mereka membeli bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan dan kembali menuju Poultry Farm, Kai meminta Popuri untuk melihat keatas apakah Lillia sudah bangun atau belum, Popuri keatas, beberapa saat kemudian Ia menuruni tangga sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Ayo bantu aku memasak"

Mereka menuju dapur, Kai melihat Popuri sambil memberikan arahan, kemudian sedikit membantu Popuri mengerjakannya, Popuri tampak fokus membuat Kue. Disamping Ia membuat Kue, ia juga sekaligus membuat makan siang, menunya adalah sup, dan sup itu masih menjadi air yang hendak dipanaskan.

Kai melirik jam dan tersentak, benar-benar tersentak.

"Popu, aku harus pergi- sudah jam 10 lewat, Claire menungguku"

"E-ehh Kai!?"

"Maaf aku harus meninggalkan mu disini, titip salam untuk ibumu" Kai dengan terburu-buru membuka pintu dan meninggalkan Popuri.

Popuri kesal, dengan segera ia menarik panci berisikan air yang sedang dipanaskan untuk dimasak menjadi sup itu dan dibuat-buat tumpah seakan Ia ceroboh mengambil panci, tumpah dan mengenai baju dan kakinya. Air itu belum sepenuhnya panas, jadi Popuri akan baik-baik saja.

"KYAAAAAA! AAAA! " Teriak Popuri kesakitan yang sedikit dibuat-buat.

Kai menoleh, mendengar teriakan itu Kai kembali menghampiri Popuri dan mendapati Popuri yang merintik kesakitan sambil menangis.

"Pa-panaass, huaaa!" Popuri menangis, yah- menangis buaya. Air itu hanya hangat- bukan air mendidih.

Kai langsung menarik tangan Popuri sambil mengiringnya ke sofa, Kai kemudian mengambil baskom, mengisinya dengan air dan memasukan banyak es disana, Ia mengambil handuk kecil yang tergantung di dapur, Segera Ia kompreskan kaki Popuri dengan handuk tersebut.

"Ck- ..Kamu ceroboh banget sih! Kalau mengambil panci pelan-pelan, jangan terburu-buru seperti itu!" Kai memarahi Popuri, sedangkan Popuri masih pura-pura menangis sambil merintih kesakitan.

Kulitnya Popuri yang putih sangat gampang berwarna merah jika terkena air hangat, dan itu semakin membuat Kai yakin kalau Popuri terkena siraman air panas. Rencana licik Popuri itu benar-benar berhasil membuat Kai berpaling, sampai Kai sibuk mengurusi Popuri dan lupa akan janjinya jam 10 itu dengan Claire.

"Duduk disini, aku akan merapihkan dapur dan melanjutkan membuat Kue dan makan siangnya"

"Hu-huum" Isak kecil Popuri. Dan senyuman puas saat Kai meninggalkannya, melirik jam menunjukkan pukul jam 11.

.

.

 **~Mother Hill's Lake, 11 a.m**

Claire menghela nafas sambil merebahkan diri diatas rerumputan kosong dan dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang itu, menunggu si pemuda berkulit hitam yang telah membuat janji kepadanya bertemu jam 10 di danau, Ia mengguman kecil, mengeluh.

"Apa sepenting itu ya Kai dengan Lillia, sampai selama ini?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkahan kaki mendekat, Claire bangun dan menoleh dengan antusias, dan memasang muka dengan pura-pura kesal.

Claire kira itu adalah Kai, tetapi yang datang adalah Trent.

"Uhh- Claire? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Oh hai Trent" Claire menghela nafas kecewa dan kembali merebahkan dirinya "Aku hanya bersantai dibawah sini kok"

Trent menghampiri Claire dan duduk disebelahnya "Kau terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang?"

"Hei? Mana ada yang seperti itu, hahaha" Claire tertawa hambar dengan nada kesal.

"Yah-, ada keranjang piknik disana, tidak mungkin kau hanya rebahan atau piknik sendiri disini"

Lagi-lagi Claire menghela nafas panjang "Phew- , yah aku menunggu Kai, aku ada janji dengannya disini, tapi Ia tidak kunjung datang"

"Hemm" Trent hanya berguman kecil.

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Hari ini aku mau mencari tanaman herbal, sekalian refreshing?"

"Uh- kau bisa memesannya dariku lagi bukan?"

"Aku akan sangat senang sekali Claire, aku juga sudah memesannya melewati Jack, tapi pergi kesini juga aku bisa melepaskan rasa lelahku setelah bekerja penuh"

Claire tersenyum. "Dasar bapak-bapak"

"Heyy!?"

Claire hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Bagaimana kabar keluarga barumu? Sudah berpikir untuk memiliki anak?"

Trent menggelengkan kepalanya "Belum, entahlah aku belum ingin, lagipula aku masih agak sibuk, yang ada nanti anakku tidak terpantau sepenuhnya"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di malam pertama, kenapa kau tidak buat" Claire menyeringai.

"Memangnya segampang itu?" Trent menahan tawa.

"Entah" Claire tertawa kembali, Ia mengecek jam tangannya, bahkan sudah jam 12, Claire kemudian menghela nafas lagi, rasanya sedih bercampur dengan kesal dan kecewa, dan Claire sudah sangat kepanasan dengan matahari yang letaknya sudah diatas kepala.

Trent bangkit dan menghampiri danau, melihat ikan-ikan yang tengah berenang disana.

"Kadang aku ingin sekali menangkap mereka"

Claire tersentak "Oh ya? Bagaimana kalau kita berenang sambil menangkap ikan-ikan itu?"

"Bisa kah?"

"Pftt, _come on_ Trent, tentu saja bisa! kau terlalu banyak mengurung diri di ruanganmu, dokterr~ aku ada baju dan celana Jack di tasku, awalnya ini untuk cadangan Kai, yah aku janjian berenang dengannya, well aku takut Ia kesini dengan bodoh lupa membawa barang-barang, makanya aku siapkan sebagai cadangan"

"Wah- kalau Ia datang bagaimana?"

"Pft- dia bisa telanjang hanya dengan celananya saja kok, kalau kau tidak pantas rasanya hahahaha"

"Baiklah" Trent antusias.

Kemudian mereka turun ke danau sambil menangkap ikan-ikan disana. Banyak canda tawa yang mereka lakukan disana, dan bagi Claire ini adalah hal pertama baginya hangout dengan serunya bersama Trent, dan untuk Trent, Ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya lagi, Ia sangat...sangat bahagia.

Hanya ada mereka berdua disana- tiada satupun yang mendengar tawa mereka berdua, hanya Claire dan Trent.

.

.

 **~Mother Hill's Lake, 5p.m**

Dan pada akhirnya Kai tidak kunjung datang, membuat Claire begitu kecewa amat dan sangat kecewa, tapi setidaknya kekecewaan itu agak diringankan dengan Trent sebagai gantinya, yah walau bukan Kai, tapi Claire cukup menikmati hari ini.

Trent merapihkan tikar berpattern biru milik Claire, melipatnya sedangkan Claire memasukan botol saus dan mayones kedalam keranjang piknik, semuanya cukup puas.

"Baiklah aku akan balik, aku harap Elli tidak mengkhawatirkanku"

"Makasih untuk hari ini ya, kau sudah menemaniku" Claire tersenyum, sedikit hambar.

"Sama-sama" Trent membalas senyumannya. Claire membawa keranjang piknik sementara Trent membawa kantong plastik berisikan baju basah, yah baju Claire dan baju Jack yang Ia pinjam tadi. Mengantarkan Claire kembali ke rumahnya, kemudian Ia pergi pamit.

Claire hanya bisa menghela nafas, benar-benar sangat kecewa, yakin bahwa hari ini Ia menikmati dirinya disana dengan Popuri bukan Lillia, entah apa yang harus dilakukan dirinya, harus diam tak acuh, kesal, atau menanyakan semuanya.

Claire bersender di sofa, terus menghela nafas, kalau menanyakan hal itu Ia akan sakit, tapi kalau pura-pura baik pun rasanya ingin marah karna Kai tidak menepati janjinya.

"hah heh hoh aja, kamu ngantuk? Capek? " Sindir Jack.

"Hih, protest aja"

"Ya- kamu kenapa, menghela nafas terus dari tadi, kalau capek ya tidur, gimana harimu dengan Kai?"

"Kai? Hahahahahhaha" Tawa Claire, kesal nan hambar. "Aku malah berenang sama Trent"

"Kok bisa?"

"Kebetulan Ia di danau, tapi Kai tidak kunjung datang, entahlah- paling sedang menikmati dirinya dengan Popuri"

"Hush jangan ngomong begitu, asal tuduh saja kamu"

"Memang benar, karna sebelumnya Ia mengatakan Ia akan pergi ke Poultry Farm menemui Lilia, tapi masa selama ini sih? Sampai Ia tidak datang?"

"Lillia? Aku lihat Lillia ada di gereja dari pagi"

"Tuh kan, sama Popuri, haha-... huft" Claire menghela nafas, lagi, kali ini kecewanya amat bertambah.

"Besok tanyakan saja apa yang terjadi ok, bicaralah baik-baik, jangan terus kau curigai atau terjadi lagi kesalahpahaman"

"Entahlah"

Kali ini lebih dari kecewa saat Kai pergi meninggalkannya dengan segudang pertanyaan, lebih sakit dari Kai menyembunyikan masa lalu itu, lebih sakit saat Kai tidak datang ketika festival kembang api musim panas lalu, lebih sakit dari melihat Kai dengan Popuri saat musim panas tahun lalu itu. Dan ditambah lagi keberadaan Lillia yang sedang di gereja bukan di peternakannya dimana Kai mengatakan kalau Kai pergi ke Poultry Farm, dan itu dapat dipastikan Kai hanya ada bertemu dengan Popuri.

 _'Oh Goddess, apa memang perasaanku kemarin benar-benar nyata, kalau memang ada yg tidak beres disini?'_ Keluh kecil Claire pada hatinya yang tengah berkecewa itu.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued !~**

Thanks for reading, hope u likeit~

Don't forget ro review!


	5. Just like old times

This is the sequel of **'Falling In Love'** , Please read 'Falling In Love' before read this fanfic!

 **From Author :** HALO , udah 2017 yaaaa! maaf ya kalau belakangan ini sempet stuck, hiatus atau semacamnya, aku fokus masuk kuliah dan ospek dan semacamnya .3. sekarang aku malah sibuk sama tugas-tugas dosen, hahah tapi entah kenapa greget pengen nerusin, sebenarnya juga chapter 5 ini sempat selesai dan siap di upload, tapi koneksi tidak memungkinkan sangat lama sampai aku lupa mau upload hahaha, dan aku senang beberapa masih ada yang nungguin kelanjutannya padahal ini trashy banget hha, aku usahain buat ubah typo, tata bahasa, kosa kata dan semacamnya apalah/plak so enjoyed ;_;

.

.

 **Comeback, Summer**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Harvest moon © Natsume

 **Warning :** Gajelas, Crunchy Comedy, OOC , Romance story 17+ _(seriously, kalau kau dibawah umur segitu aku rasa kau bisa close fic ini)_ , Chaptered, Typos, Sequel, Incest, Penulisan kacau dari kapital sampe bahasa kiasanya, bahasa non-baku , ga suka .. don't read !

 **Pairing :** Claire X Kai _( Will be happy ending or sad ending? )_

.

.

" _Entahlah..._ _"_

.

 **Ja'Claire Mineral Farm, 8a.m – Normal POV**

Claire menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali, bukan karna lelah tapi akan pikirannya yang terus-menerus mengingat kejadian kemarin, "apa yang Kai lakukan sehingga ia lupa dengan janji kita" guman hati kecilnya sambil menyikat bersih kuda milik peternakan mereka, tak lama seseorang menghampiri ke dalam kandang kuda itu, sinar di luar sangat terang sehingga seseorang itu terlihat hanya menampakan sebuat siulet, namun Claire kenal sangat dengan suaranya.

"Hei Claire, bagaimana Across"

"Tampak baik-baik saja seperti biasa" Singkat Claire.

"Masih murung?"

"Entah Jack, aku tidak begitu mengerti keadaanku sekarang"

"Bicarakan baik-baik kepadanya, sayang"

"Kenapa harus aku yg memulai?"

"Kenapa tidak" cengir Jack.

Claire menatap sinis kakak kandungnya itu, Ia yakin Jack juga tidak memiliki alasan kenapa dia harus memulai duluan menanyakan kejadian kemarin, pikirnya Jack semakin lama semakin bodoh atau memang sengaja mengerjai Jack.

"Ayolah aku tidak enak melihat kalian terus bermasalah"

"Baiklah, tunggu sampai kita selesai mengurus semua hewan-hewan"

"Sini biar aku yang membersihkan Across, kau mandi dan pergilah?"

"Hm, baiklah terimakasih" senyum Claire, sambil memberi 1 kecupan kecil ke bibir Jack.

"A-ah.. hentikan Claire, berikan ini untuk Kai saja" Cengir Jack.

Claire cemberut, merasa Kakaknya risih atau apa dengan hal ini, padahal baginya ini sudah sebagai rutinitas mencium kakaknya itu sejak dulu.

"Kau tidak suka?"

Melihat adiknya memajukan bibir seperti itu, Jack merasa bersalah, padahal niat baiknya adalah menghilangkan kebiasaan lama Claire

"Aw, Pirang manisku, jangan murung begitu, baiklah maaf, ini satu kecupan lg untukmu" Jack meraih punggung Claire dan memberikan kecupan hangan di bibir Claire, Claire tersenyum.

"Aku mandi dulu" Claire beranjak dari kursi kecilnya dan pergi menuju rumah.

.

 **~Ja'Claire Mineral Farm, 10 a.m**

Suara langkah yang tidak begitu asing terdengar, suaranya makin dekat dan dekat, Irama langkah itu terdengar jelas layak langkah suara temannya itu, memang hanya dia yang gaya berjalannya sedikit dihentakan dan agak panjang, siapa lagi kalau bukan si bandana ungu yang memiliki kulit hitam dengan paras tampan.

"Jack?"

"Oh Kai, kemana saja kau?"

"Aku mencari Claire, apakah Ia ada di rumah?"

Jack menatap sinis "Kau kemana saja?"

"He?"

"Kau memiliki janji dengan Claire dan kau lupa? Kau bahkan tidak menghampirinya kemarin malam, Claire kecewa kau tau"

"Ya aku tau dan aku datang kemari untuk berbicara tentang hal ini"

"Kau harusnya menemuinya malam kemarin"

"Bukankah harusnya kalian hadir di ulangtahun Karen?"

"Ha?" Celengo Jack.

"Kau tidak tau? Kau tidak dapat undangannya?"

Jack berlari menuju kotak surat, hanya ditemui kotak yang kosong, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menghampiri Kai

"Tidak ada"

"Aku ada dan aku kira kalian ke perayaan ulang tahun karen, aku berencana membicarakan hal yang terjadi saat pesta tapi kalian tidak ada"

"Hm, aneh... Tahun lalu aku di undang, kenapa tidak untuk tahun ini"

"Entahlah, sekarang dimana Claire"

"Claire baru selesai mandi dan berangkat menuju kamar hotelmu"

"Benarkah? _Oh goddess_... aku pergi dulu" Kai membalikan badan dan berlari dengan segera, sementara Jack hanya menghela nafas dan kembali mencabut-cabut rumput liar yang ada di ladang.

.

 **~Doug Inn**

"Eh hai Kai"

"Er- hai Ann, kau melihat Claire?"

"Claire..hmm tadi dia baru saja naik keatas"

Kai bergegas berlari ke lantai dua dam menemui seorang gadis pirang berdiri didepan kamar hotelnya sambil mengetuk-ketuk dengan keras.

"Claire?" Ia memanggil namanya.

"Kai? Kebetulan sekali..."

"Ehm, yah"

"A..aha" Keduanya menjadi canggung, satunya memikirkan hal yang membuat Ia kecewa, satunya lagi memikirkan bagaimana Ia menanyakan kenapa Ia melupakan janji mereka. Namun Pria tetaplah pria, Ia memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Masuklah kekamarku" Ia menghampiri Claire dan membuka pintu kamar hotelnya tersebut, dibuka perlahan dan Kai mempersilahkan Claire masuk lebih dulu, disusul oleh Kai kemudian Ia menutup pintu perlahan kembali.

Mata Claire jelas-jelas sangat tajam menatap Kai, membuat Kai makin merasa tidak enak hati dan tahu maksud Claire datang menghampiri nya.

Kai memutuskan untuk berbicara "Aku baru saja dari peternakanmu dan ingin membicarakan sesuatu"

"Hm ok"

Kai menjelaskan seluruhnya, apa yang terjadi saat Ia menunggu Lillia bangun, dan kejadian saat kaki Popuri terkena air panas, Kai juga mengatakan kalau setelah membuat kue dan memasak Ia pergi menuju Mother Hill melihat Claire dan Trent bersenang-senang berdua saja, Kai tersenyum lirih dan berhenti sejenak saat menceritakan hal itu, Mata Claire terlihat fokus dan ikut merasakan perasaan Kai saat melihat dirinya bersenang-senang dengan Trent, sakit, tersayat, cemburu, dan perasaan campur aduk lainnya, Tetap Kai tidak akan termenung begitu saja, Ia kembali menuju hotel dan bergegas menuju pesta Karen yang diselenggarakan di supermarketnya, banyak orang berdatangan dan saat itulah Claire dan Jack tidak ada.

"Aku ingin menghampiri ke peternakanmu tetapi Karen malah menarikku saat mabuk, aku pun tidak mengerti kenapa kalian tidak hadir atau tidak diundang, Aku juga mengunjungi kerumah kalian pukul 10 p.m itupun pesta masih di selenggarakan tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari rumah kalian"

Memang benar pada saat itu keduanya tertidur lelap, Claire yang lelah bermain seharian dan Jack yang lelah mengurusi peternakan sendirian, tidur dengan cepat.

"Jack berkata Lillia selama pagi hari berada di gereja bukan tidur, Kai"

"Aku juga sempat curiga bahkan sampai saat aku memasak makanan siang pun Lillia tidak kunjung ada, tidak mungkin Ia tidur selama ini, saat itu di pesta pun aku menjauhi popuri"

"Oh goddess, Popuri" Claire menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku pirang"

"Tak apa, masih ada hari yang lain bukan?"

"Tentu"

Keduanya tersenyum, tapi masih sedikit samar, lega akan pembicaraan dan terganggu akan hal orang kedua, Popuri? Trent? Entah, keduanya hanya berharap akan baik-baik saja untuk kedepan.

"Kau sudah makan siang?" Kai menyeringai.

"Hmm belum" Claire membalas seringai Kai yang begitu puas meledeknya.

"Ayo masak"

"Pft aku benci masak terus Kai"

"Kalau gitu aku masak, kau yang makan?"

Claire tertawa "bagaimana kalau kau yang masak, kita yang makan"

Kai pun ikut tertawa "Hahaha, baiklah, mau ke restaurant ku?" Kai mengulurkan tangannya kepada Claire yang tengah duduk di kasur.

Claire tersenyum meraih telapak tangan yang lebih besar dari tangannya, Mengangguk mantap dan bangkit, keduanya keluar dari kamar, Kai mengunci pintu, kemudian keduanya turun dari lantai 2 perlahan agar tidak gaduh dan lalu bergegas pergi menuju lodge kecil Kai dimana keduanya sangat sering sekali menghabiskan waktu hanya mereka, mereka berdua, seperti musim panas lalu.

.

 **~Kai' Seaside Shack, 11 a.m**

Bagi Claire, suasana pantai semakin berwarna ketika Kai datang, awalnya Claire selalu mengunjungi pantai sendiri, sampai pada akhirnya Kai datang, semua semakin beda dan semua juga terjadi dipantai dengan Kai, banyak canda tawa dan suasana romansa yang terjadi saat mereka di pantai, gelak tawa memenuhi satu pantai itu seakan mereka memiliki dunia mereka masing-masing.

"Sudah puas _lady_?"

Terlihat piring yang kotor dan kosong itu, ditemani dengan Pineapple Punch segar kesukaan Kai dan Orange Punch khusus untuk Claire yang belum habis itu dan juga penutup kecil puding coklat yang di lumuri fla putih yang menggugah selera.

"Hmmm sudahh, nasi gorengmu dengan daging yang di masak secara matang ini enak seperti biasa Kai" Kata si pirang sambil menyantap suapan pudingnya yang terakhir

"Oh apakah kau sudah mencoba jagung bakarku?"

"Hm entahlah, sepertinya belum"

"Kau mau? Apa kau sudah kenyang sekali Claire?"

"Tidak terlalu, aku mau kok, berikan saja kepadaku kalau kau punya"

"Aku memasak jagung bakar kelebihan, tadinya untuk Gray yang sempat bilang Ia ingin jagung bakarku dan sisa 1 , dan ini untukmu _my lady_ "

"Whoaaa, wanginya tercium dari sini" Kai mengangkat piring yang diatasnya sudah siap Jagung bakar ala Kai yang khas rasanya, ditarulah atas meja tepat di depan Claire, dengan segera Claire mengambil jagung bakar itu dengan tangannya, ditiup perlahan dan Ia makan.

"Gak main-main sumpah deh Kai, enak banget, pantes Gray doyan, beda dari yang lain" Claire mengacungkan jempolnya kuat-kuat tepat didepan muka Kai.

Dengan sikap nartisticnya, Kai menaruh jari di dagunya seakan bangga dan pamer atas pujian Claire "huh, Siapa dulu" Cengirnya dengan sok tampan.

Claire tertawa dan kembali menyantap Jagung bakar sampai habis, kemudian Ia lanjutkan menghabisi Orange Punchnya, mengelus perutnya dan menyender, bahkan menghela nafas dengan lega.

"Huah.. kenyang tuan"

"Kau tau, musim gugur paling enak bakar ubi loh"

"Benarkah? Di kebunku kami menanam ubi musim ini untuk dijual, kami menyimpan separuh ubi untuk persediaan kami"

"Tentu, kalau kau mau ayo kita bakar-bakar ubi"

Claire memiringkan kepalanya "Dimana? Kapan?"

" _Sesuka_ kau saja Claire"

"Sore ini ?" Claire mengulurkan tangan seakan ingin menerima jabat tangan.

Kai menyeringai dan menjabat tangan Claire dengan perasaan senang. Kali ini mereka akan menghabiskan waktu terus menerus.

"Jangan lupa lagi"

"Aku janji kali ini aku tidak akan lupa, Pirang"

"Aku ikat janjimu" Claire menyeringai.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued !~**

Thanks for reading, hope u likeit~

Don't forget ro review!


	6. Lost Hope

This is the sequel of **'Falling In Love'** , Please read 'Falling In Love' before read this fanfic!

 **From Author :** Langsung aja hh XD maaf update tengaah malam gini, btw review/pm kalian tub kin semangat hh, aku minta kritik saran dan dukungannya ya biar aku ga malas nge up hehehe.

.

.

 **Comeback, Summer**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Harvest moon © Natsume

 **Warning :** Gajelas, Crunchy Comedy, OOC , Romance story 17+ _(seriously, kalau kau dibawah umur segitu aku rasa kau bisa close fic ini)_ , Chaptered, Typos, Sequel, Incest, Penulisan kacau dari kapital sampe bahasa kiasanya, bahasa non-baku , ga suka .. don't read !

 **Pairing :** Claire X Kai _( Will be happy ending or sad ending? )_

.

.

" _Aku janji kali ini aku tidak akan lupa, Pirang"_

.

 **Ja'Claire Mineral Farm,** **4** **p.m – Normal POV**

Claire melihat tanggal di kalender yang sekiranya hari ini adalah tanggal 16, ia membulatkan tanggal 20 sebagai hari dimana Kai pulang ke tempat asalnya. Mendengar sejumlah info, tanggal 18 diadakan sebuah lomba pacuan kuda musim gugur khusus penduduk satu kota Mineral Town, dan yah terdapat tanda berbentuk hati ditanggal 19 tapi Claire tidak ingat jelas ada apa yang terjadi disana.

"Hem sejak kapan aku membulatkan tanggal ini dengan tanda hati ya" Claire berusaha mengingat-ingat, namun kakaknya memanggil dari luar untuk segera membantunya mengambil beberapa ubi-ubi yang baru saja panen langsung dari kebunnya, Claire menoleh dan bergegas menuju Jack berada, tak lupa ia mengambil topi jeraminya dan pergi keluar rumah.

"Jadi kita bakal menyediakan minuman apa?"

"Menurutku sih, soda saja cukup, beli saja yang ukuran besar 2 botol, mungkin segitu cukup kok untuk kita ber 3?"

"Hem boleh juga, siapa yang akan beli soda?"

"Aku saja deh"

Claire melepas topi jeraminya dan menaruh kedalam rumah agar tidak tertiup angin, kemudian ia mengambil dompetnya diatas meja disebelah pintu rumah mereka, bergegas menuju supermarket untuk membeli soda. Sementara Claire pergi menuju supermarket, Jack yang sedang mengumpulkan beberapa ubi dan beberapa peralatan untuk acara bakar-bakar mereka di hampiri oleh si pemuda pantai yang merupakan anggota dari acara bakar-bakar mereka itu.

"Hey"

"Hey bocah pantai mesum"

"Kemana si pirang?" Katanya sambil melihat ke kanan dan kiri.

"5 Menit yang lalu dia baru pergi ke supermarket"

"Ohhhh"

Kai kemudian mengambil satu jerami padi dan menaruhnya di mulut, mengemutnya dan mengigit-gigitnya sambil melihat Jack yang masih tengah sibuk memindahkan beberapa peralatan, keheningan diantara mereka berdua sangat lama, _y know lah_.. masalahnya adalah, Kai baru saja megecewakan adik kesayangan Jack, entah Jack merasa tidak suka atau biasa saja pun Kai tidak memastikan, namun Jack tidak berkutik selama Kai ada, mungkin saja ia kesal, atau mungkin ia terlalu sibuk membersihkan ssuatu, tak pasti, Kai hanya tidak tau mau memulai darimana untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Oi apa yang kau lakukan disitu" Jack menyahuti Kai sambil memegang topi "Kalau tak ada kerjaan, cepat bantu aku kumpulkan daun kering"

"O-oh yaya ya, tunggu anak jerami"

.

 **~Supermarket** **,** **4** **p.m – Normal POV**

Langit semakin mengoren, pikir Claire sembari mengintip jendela sambil menunggu Jeff mengambil kembalian. Usai itu Ia bergegas kembali ke rumahnya, tak mau membuat mereka menunggu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakaknya dan Kai yang kali ini mengadakan pesta bakar ubi. Makhlum, Claire tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana musim gugur bekerja, setiap harinya di kota ia hanya menikmati wewangain bunga di tokonya, atau kadang mengurung diri di apartmentny sambil menonton acara televisi kesukaannya sambil meminum segelas coklat hangat ketika cuaca sedang berangin kencang, Ia juga teringat akan hal pertemuan pertamanya secara tak sadar dengan Kai saat musim gugur di kota, Claire terkekeh-keheh sendirian sampai kekehannya itu terhenti saat Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda berdiri didepannya sambil memegang setangkai bunga Red Magic Flower yang indah. Keduanya menoleh tajam. Terutama Popuri, seperti serigala yang menemukan mangsanya.

"Oh hai Claire" Popuri tersenyum manis. Tersirat kemunafikan.

"Hai"

"Lihat, aku menemukan Red Magic Flower"

"Iya dia cantik, dimana kau menemukannya"

"Di gunung, dan kau tau kenapa?"

"Ya?"

"Oh Claire, bunga ini sangat jarang ditemukan, bunga ini memperuntunkan keberuntungan untukku"

"Kalau begitu selamat untukmu Popuri"

"Tentu" Popuri tersenyum lebar. "Karna keberuntungan kali ini ada ditanganku Claire"

"Ehm, ya?" Claire tidak begitu paham apa maksud Popuri, yang jelas Ia hanya ingin cepat kembali kembali ke rumahnya, Ia pamit dan berlari cepat kearah peternakannya. Sedangkan Popuri, hanya berdiri dengan senyum lebar sambil menghirup bunga keberuntungannya.

.

 **Ja'Claire Mineral Farm,** **5** **p.m – Normal POV**

Si pirang mengayun-ayunkan kantung plastik berisi 3 botol soda kepada 3 orang yang sedang duduk didekat dedaunan yang dibakar, yang akan digunakan untuk membakar ubi jalar yang telah disediakan Jack. Ann melambaikan tangan kepadanya, segera Claire berlari menuju mereka. Mereka menghabiskan waktu berempat dengan gelak tawa seperti yang terjadi saat musim panas kemarin, rindu persahabatan yang tidak bias terjadi di musim gugur kedepan. "Ahh panasss" lirih Claire, dengan perlahan si pirang membelah ubi jalarnya menjadi dua, meniup perlahan, dan memakan secara perlahan sampai habis, acara mereka diakhiri sampai pada jam 7 malam.

Angin mulai berhembus kencang, semuanya kedingian, mereka membereskan peralaatan dan bekas sisa acara mereka itu, kembali kepada rumah masing-masing, Kai dan Ann pulang ke arah yang sama, meninggalkan kedua petani yang masih berdiam diri di halamannya itu sambil membuang botol-botol soda yang kosong.

"Jack…"

"Kenapa sayangku?"

"Kau pernah mendapatkan Red Magic Flower?"

Jack menaruh tangannya dibawah dagunya sambil berpikir, mengingat-ingat "Hmm, Setiap tahun aku menanam bunga itu, aku pernah mendapatkannya sekali"

"Bisa ditanam ? aku kira cuma bisa di temukan"

"Kau tau Blue Magic Flower? Membeli bibit itu dan menanamnya, hanya kemungkinan 10% kamu mendapat kesempatan tumbuhnya Red Magic Flower" Jack menjelaskan "Aku pun menamamnya 10 kali pun hanya mendapat sekali tumbuh"

"Hem, aku baru tahu kalau bunga ini termasuk dalam bunga yang kita tau, tapi mungkin tak lain yg merah ini tumbuhnya tak biasa"

"Apa bunga merah itu memberi keberuntungan sama halnya seperti clover berdaun 4?" Lanjut Claire.

"ya seperti itulah, saat aku mendapatkannya, pendapatan penghasilan ternak dan kebun semua meningkat 2x lipat lebih dari tahun sebelumnya, aku sempat kaget tapi tahun selanjutnya tidak terjadi hal yang sama"

"Seakurat itukah?"

"Menurut pengalaman si begitu untukku, Mitosnya pula sama, kalau kau mau coba saja tanam ?"

"Entahlah, 10% kemungkinan? Pftttt, mending aku cari di gunung kalau aku beruntung"

Jack menyeringai "yaaahh kalau itu 'Kau beruntung' ..ya kan?"

"Kau meledekku?" Claire melipatkan tangannya.

"Heemm" Jack cengingisan, dan itu membuat Claire tersinggung, dipukulnya pelan punggungnya itu, "Aaahh" Jack meringis.

"Kapan-kapan aku hancurkan kau,Jack" Cetus Claire dengan nada tingginya, Jack masih saja terkekeh-kekeh mengejek adik kecilnya itu.

"Kalau kau bisa, silahkan"

"Grrrrr, Jack!"

.

 **Ja'Claire Mineral Farm,** **7** **a.m – Normal POV**

"Claire, kemari"

"Yaaaa?"

Terlalu pagi, Claire tidak bangun sepagi ini, namun Jack terus memanggil si pirang, Claire menghampiri Jack, terlihat juga sosok tua yang tidak asing dengan jas merah dan topi merah yang mencolok bediri didepan pintu, taklupa dengan kacamata bulatnya yang selalu ia kenakan, dan penampilan yang sedikit mencolok dengan kumis yang sangat tebal, sosok itu yang pertamakali mengenalkan Claire kepada kota yang bernama Mineral Town, Ia adalah sosok penting yang ada di kota ini, tak lagi dengan pangkatnya sebagai walikota, Thomas.

"Pagi Claire, apa aku mengganggu mu"

"hohoho sangat" kerutan dari dahi Claire terlihat, Jack terkekeh sementara Thomas hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku ingin meminta data seluruh penduduk mengenai pacuan kuda besok, kalian akan mengikutinya?"

"Aku pasti, tapi entah dengan Claire"

"Kalau kau mau mengikutinya maka aku tidak bisa, kita hanya memiliki 1 kuda, Jack"

"Memang kau bisa menunggangi kuda? Bukanya baaru naik saja kamu jatuh?"

"Apa?! Kamu menghinaku jack?" Claire berteriak didepan muka Jack, dan Jack hanya terkekeh puas, Claire terus memukul-mukul Jack dengan pelan, Jack juga merintih-rintih yang terdengan _lebay._

"Err, baiklah, Jack dengan kuda kalian Across" Pena Thomas menari-nari diatas kertas, mengeja nama mereka perlahan dan dengan nada yang pelan, tulisan ala vintage, huruf sambung yang murni terlihat jelas nampak diatas kertas dengan rapi nya.

"Sudah ku catat, Hari ini kuda kalian akan ku bawa dan ku titipkan kepada Barley untuk dibawa nantinya ke festival besok"

Jack menuntun Across sampai ke peternakan Barley dibarengi oleh Thomas yang mengawasi, setelah itu Jack kembali dan bergegas mandi. Waktu yang pas saat Claire baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang hanya dibalut oleh handuk, keduanya saling menatap, dan Claire hanya menatap tajam dengan sebal, dimajukan bibirnya, dan Claire membuang muka. Jack hanya terkekeh dan menyium pelan bibir Claire agak lama.

"Sudahlah, maaf aku menggodaimu mulu, pirangku"

"Huh" Muka manja Claire membuat Jack tidak tahan ingin mengigit adik kecilnya itu, Ia mencubit pipi kanan dan kiri Claire, membuat Claire merintih kesakitan. Desis gemas Jack diiringi tangannya yang mencubit-cubit pipi Claire itu tak kunjung berhenti sampai Claire mendorong Jack cukup keras. Terdorongnya Jack menghentikan kegiatanny itu, sambil menjulurkan lidah Ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi, membuat Claire makin sebal.

Claire menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja dicium lama oleh kakaknya itu, bukan rasa manis atau rasa senang, tapi rasa rindu akan ciuman terakhirnya dengan si pemuda berkulit hitam yang tak asing baginya, dipikir kembali, Claire berpikir dirinya ini apa? Kenapa Ia mengharapkan sebuah kecupan manis, siapa dirinya ini? Kenapa Ia mengharapkan suasana romantis yang cukup hanya dikuasai oleh mereka berdua tanpa diganggu oleh siapapun. Apa rencana dirinya setelah ini, sudah diketahui keduanya saling mencintai, tapi kenapa Kai tidak bergerak? Kenapa Kai tidak mulai melanjutkan hubungan yang lebih serius? Apa yang Kai inginkan? Kenapa harus menunggu musim panas tahun depan? Selagi mereka bersama disini, dan mereka bertemu disaat ini kenapa masih tetap harus musim panas kedepan? Apa yang perlu ditunggu?

 _"Emangnya aku gantungan jemuran apa"_ cetus kecil didalam hati Claire.

Semua pikiran itu mengiang-ngiang dikepala Claire dan membuat Claire sedikit agak murung, entah apa dirinya pun ia tak tau, apa keinginanya Kai pun ia tak tahu, ia terlalu banyak bertanya kepada Kai sebelumnya, terlalu banyak hal memalukan kalau terlalu banyak yang dibahas, atau banyak yang di bicarakan. Mengingat ingat masa lalu saat musim panas kemarin sangat memalukan, dari pada ia melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, merasa dirinya merasakan bahwa dunia ini begitu bodoh atau mereka berdua yang sangat bodoh, lebih baik Ia pendam, sampai ia menemukan jawabannya sendiri, karna hati tidak pernah berbohong, perasaan hati pun tidak bisa menipu, jika mereka ditakdirkan bersatu, maka mereka akan tetap saling memiliki. Itulah yang di pikirkan Claire, Claire yakin dirinya kuat.

"Yakin semuanya sudah ditakdirkan sebagaimana hidupnya" Claire tersenyum, agak lirih, sedikit kecewa dengan kenyataan, tapi itu yang harus Claire hadapi.

Mungkin tak seindah yang pikir Claire akan bersatu sepecatnya dengan Kai, mungkin inikah yang dinamakan perlahan tapi pasti. Entahlah, Claire merasa tidak pasti dengan ucapan tersebut. Sekali lagi Claire tersenyum lirih, sedikit pedih, hingga tak sadar air turun dari matanya yang berwarna biru seindah sapphire itu. Ia menyeka perlahan air di pipinya itu. Berusaha mengumpulkan sekuat tenaga suara kekuatan di dalam hatinya.

"Kau kuat Claire, aku tau itu" katanya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued !~**

Thanks for reading, hope u likeit~

Don't forget ro review!


End file.
